Once Upon a Movie Night
by Tubbie
Summary: Alex goes to the movies. Fairy Tales. Who knew? Chapter 5 UP. Finished Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Once Upon a Movie Night - Chapter One

BY : Tubbie

RATING: T or that thing we know as PG to be safe

BETA'ed by: Linda/brynna

SYPNOSIS: Alex goes to the movies.

COMMENTS: Fairy Tales. Who knew?

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf an NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Alex kicked back in her seat, and was all set for the movie she had come to see. Friday night at the art and classic cinema, what a great way to start the weekend. One of the older movie houses in the city, the Nostalgic, had been renovated in recent years and it had been always a favorite place for her to relax. She needed the distraction of a movie to put the newly closed Marlow case out of her mind. The exhaustion from that case had caught up to her and she really need to unwind.

'Oh boy, here is a glitch. Where did this guy come from?' Alex thought. 'Why do the tallest people sit right in front of me, and with a pointed hooded sweatshirt on, to boot?'

"Hey, shortie, could you move over or slump way down? You're blocking the screen."

Slowly the hood moved from side to side in a negative gesture.

"So how do I improve my view?"

Without turning around, the hooded figure pointed a finger at Alex, then rotating his hand downward to point at the seat to the right of himself. Something about the movement reminded Alex of somebody. Just then, a snarky thought crossed her mind. 'Let's play.'

"Sure, why not!" Grabbing up her red licorice candy and bottled water, she made her way down a row and occupied the offered seat. The hooded one stared straight ahead, not showing his face or talking to her.

"You were right, the view is much better here," said Alex, fighting back the grin that tried to creep into her voice. "I'll have you explain this great seating arrangement to my popcorn-retrieving boyfriend. Oh, look, here he comes now."

The hooded figure froze and his breathing seemed to be on hold. A pause, a beat, a skip. Alex figured even a boyfriend on crutches would have appeared by now.

Her voice that no longer fought a grin stated, "Give it up Bobby. That's a lame disguise."

With his chin down, the hood tilted to the right, he now rotated to view a smug looking Eames.

"It's not a disguise." Goren began to unzip and remove his hooded sweatshirt. Alex noted his casual attire of a black T-shirt under a black polo shirt, with just broken-in jeans.

"So, where is your boyfriend?" Bobby tried to sound casual. His flat verbal delivery might have worked if Alex hadn't noticed his eyes darting about the theater. His gaze kept lingering on males carrying popcorn bags.

"I'll let you know when I get one. Besides, what guy would want to come with me to see a 1946 French version of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Uh, I would." Bobby muttered under his breath.

Pretending not to hear that, Alex broke out her licorice vines, offered one to Bobby and asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see this Jean Cocteau movie. It's considered one of his best."

"I wouldn't have thought a fairy tale would intrigue you this much."

"Once upon a time makes it all right to be a child again. As a child, one can believe anything is possible, a state of mind entirely based on faith." Faith. The sound of the word seemed to make him smile. "Sometimes that's a nice state of mind to have. Besides, this is great place to meet Beautiful, intelligent women and steal their snacks." Bobby grinned as he reached over to pilfer a hand full of unguarded licorice.

"Hey, that's my dinner," Alex said, in mock protest.

"No, it's not. We'll eat after the movie."

The theater lights dimmed and a preview started. As Alex sat back and enjoyed the roominess of her seat, she realized Bobby could use a tad bit more room.

"Bobby, take your arm off the armrest."

"Which one?"

"The one between us."

He looked a bit perplexed at this request. Once his arm had moved Alex flipped the cup holder armrest back between the two seats, his puzzlement changed to awe. He reached up and pulled the armrest a small degree back down, then returned it to rest out of the way.

"It's called Love Seat-Style Seating." Alex answered before being asked. "I'm sure it's a marketing tag line that sells lots of tickets. Get comfortable, I've got more seat here than I need. Scout's honor, I won't bite."

Bobby shifted and stretched out. "Here." He put his right arm around Alex and pulled her close to him. Alex's eyes registered surprise, but the fit was very agreeable. He reminded her, "No biting, that includes nibbling." She rolled her eyes.

With that the movie began. Alex, untroubled by Bobby's mass beside her really relaxed for the first time that day and simply enjoyed his nearness. It was a surprise to Alex to find her constantly in motion partner was absorbed enough to sit quietly. It wasn't every man who could be content to watch a classic French fairy tale. But then Bobby was far from what anyone would call an every man.

The city, the crimes, the stress, the ugliness that was part of their daily lives was forgotten for the next ninety-six minutes. Here in this dark theater they could drop their formal attributes and relax.

Something in the film would amuse him and he would give a quick squeeze. She in turn would nod in agreement. If an image caught her fancy, her body would shift ever so slightly, but the tiny movement wouldn't be missed as he would look her way to acknowledge her reaction. Through out the movie this silent dance of communication went on. If a patron would have noticed them, they would have seen two very in-sync people. Nobody would ever have guessed this was the first time the couple had ever been to the movies together.

Two major case detectives relaxing from a grueling day, pick a fairy tale to watch.

Who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Once Upon a Movie Night Chapter Two

AUTHOR: Tubbie

RATING: T or that thing we used to call PG to be safe  
BETAed by: Linda  
SYPNOSIS: Alex goes to the movies.  
COMMENTS: Fairy Tales. Who knew?  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick  
Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

The most comfortable hour and a half either of them could remember in a long time was over. The theater lights were up and it was time to return to the city at large. As they walked along in agreeable silence to a nearby restaurant, the air was cold, just shy of biting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bobby peered at Alex, his words snapping her out of her musings.

"Just thinking about the film," she replied. "I had forgotten just how wonderful this story was. The unselfish daughter who, to save her father from death, takes his place at Beast's castle. The evil stepsisters, and would be suitor, who want Beast's riches at any expense. The tragic figure of Beast himself, who just wants to be a man like any other, so he can be with his beauty. Beauty goes from the fear of the unknown and the strangeness of beast, to her acceptance for him as he is. The movie is a gem."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, and then added, "The film was done during a time in France when the country had just survived an occupation by a brutal enemy and spirit draining war. Cocteau took a tale from French Legend, a tale of innocence and hope. He delivered it to his fellow country men, who were in need of these things. He needed to start the healing of the collective soul of his country. Without poets and artists, the human world would be a very dark place."

"After seeing this movie, I don't know if I feel healed," Alex replied. "But I do feel better."

Bobby smiled. "That's 'hope', paying us a visit."

"Here we are." Bobby held the restaurant door at Chez Michallet for Alex. They entered the quaint and elegant bistro that had the ambience of a Parisian living room.

After they were seated and waiting on their food to arrive, Bobby picked up the conversation.

"The basic foundation qualities of 'La Belle et la Bete' are about the simple, the true and the good."

"Agreed," Alex replied, so accustomed to Bobby's mind that she had no trouble picking up their earlier thread. "Actually, I think you identify with this film."

"Really?" Bobby tilted his head. "Of course, the bad guys get punished and the good guys triumph. Simple, true and good"

"Oh, I think it goes a bit deeper than that"

Bobby raised his eyebrows and was about to speak when their dinner was served.

Alex raised a hand "Eat now, talk later."

He acquiesced to her request.

When Bobby had closed the file on the Marlow case and left work he had almost forgotten about tonight's movie. He was looking for a seat at the theater when he had sensed her being there before he saw her. He could have sat behind her, but that seemed stalker like. He knew he shouldn't intrude on her time outside of work. But, he really did want to spend time with her, anytime, on the clock and off the clock. He took a chance, and to his elated amazement, she chose to join him. She even shared her seat with him, personal space was offered, and he had accepted. She had accepted his invitation to a non-work related meal. Bobby stole short glances at her, his mind shifting gears to th present. '_Now he was enjoying dinner with his date. Date? Don't even go there. No, no. Partner, friend. A chance meeting that had involved a movie and dinner between friends. Friends of the opposite sex. Friends who had boundaries; lines not to cross. They were work partners. But, they enjoyed each other's company so much…'_

"Bobby? Earth to Bobby?"

He looked up from his half eaten plate to see Alex staring back.

She was used to him being quite in short bits, but he seemed to have zoned out. "You ok? You haven't said anything. You were thinking about the last case?"

"Uh, no I was 'thinking about our date' just not talking." He smiled. "You wanted to eat not talk."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Well, I wasn't trying to shut you out. I didn't think I was this hungry." She pointed her fork down at her half eaten plate. "Sometimes I swear my body talks louder than my mind."

"I agree." Bobby, suddenly very interested in the view of his plate, quickly resumed his dinner.

A moment later Alex continued with her meal. She couldn't help but smile. Bobby peaked over at her and when he saw that she was amused and not mad at his comment, he smiled too.

They finished their meal quietly.

They exited the restaurant into night air that was far colder than the air earlier that evening. Bobby hailed a cab. With his mind was absorbed in their earlier conversation, he queried, "My apartment or yours?"

Alex coughed and half choked. "Say again?" Sometimes Bobby surprised even her, just when she thought that was impossible.

"My apartment or yours?" Bobby just realized how that sounded. _It sounded like a proposition. A proposition to a partner, a partner who carries a loaded gun; damn subconscious mind_. "Our conversation from dinner. Eat now, talk later. It's later."

"It's getting late," Alex began, but she caught the flicker of disappointment in Bobby's eyes. "Sure, why not? We don't have work tomorrow."

"Did I mention I have plenty of Cuban Rum on hand?" Bobby put his hands together with a rubbing motion that looked like he was trying to warm them.

"Rum bribe not necessary, but heartily accepted. Definitely your place."

Right about then a cab arrived. As Alex climbed in the cab, Bobby gave the driver their destination. As he closed the cab door he asked Alex "Allez-vous aux films étrangers souvent?" (Do you go to foreign films often?)

To which Alex replied "Oui, mais films français non simplement" (Yes, but not just French films.)

Alex abruptly realized the language change, and shot him a what-the-hell-was-that? look.

"I knew it. You speak French, Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Bobby was surprised.

"If we had seen a Godzilla movie tonight would you be asking if I spoke Japanese? I don't speak French. I took it in high school and college. I still remember some."

"You know more than some, as you watched the film, you didn't read the subtitles,  
and you automatically answered me in French." Bobby was ecstatic that he found out something new about his partner.

"And why were you watching me and not the movie?" Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a reality check. One can believe anything is possible, I was just checking if it was real."

"Checking my understanding of French as real, or my being at the movies with you as being real?"

"Both."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Once Upon a Movie Night Chapter Three  
AUTHOR: Tubbie  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Please drop me an email so I can visit.  
RATING: T or that thing we used to call PG to be safe  
BETAed by: Linda   
SYPNOSIS: Alex goes to the movies.  
COMMENTS: Fairy Tales. Who knew?  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Soon they were out of the cold New York night and at their destination.

"So," Bobby handed Alex a glass as he sat on the couch next to her, "what is the deeper meaning I draw from the movie we just saw, Detective?"

"I believe you identify with one of the characters," Alex said as she sipped her drink.

"Really?" Bobby took a large swallow of his drink. "That's interesting. Of course you relate to one of the characters as well."

Alex lowered her glass. "You tell me who you relate to, and I'll tell you who I relate to."

Bobby smiled big to cover his dodge. "Avenant"

"Avenant?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Beauty's narcissistic would-be suitor? That guy was so full of himself; he was a cad."

"Oh, he had some good attributes," Bobby countered.

Alex's reply was a non-verbal head gesture that stated 'oh, really' louder than if she had said as much.

Realizing he had a chance to tease Alex again, Bobby added, "Very snappy dresser, good grooming, definitely was a ladies man, knew what he wanted and went after it."

Alex, still stunned, continued. "He was a self centered bobo, with a sociopathic personality."

Bobby knitted his brow as he looked at her and mouthed the word, "bobo."

"Stop that," Alex admonished him. "It's been a long day and you know what I mean."  
She raised the back of her hand to her mouth to cover a small yawn.

"Fine." Bobby tried to sound indignant. "I identify with the skirt-chasing cad." He smiled. "I can live with that. Your turn." Bobby relaxed back against the couch waiting for Alex to reply.

Alex was still trying to wrap her head around Bobby's character choice that he related to. It didn't make sense. Then it clicked; she suddenly realized why Bobby had chosen Avenant, because a nonsensical answer was easier than saying what he really thought. He was avoiding a serious exchange of thoughts because something was a little too close to home. She was used to deep and meaningful conversations with him, but that could be decidedly risky for both of them, right now. Especially for her, with two glasses of Cuban rum surging through her tired body. Therefore, she decided to follow his lead.

Now it was Alex who took a large swallow. "Magnificent."

"Beast's horse?" Bobby didn't see that coming. He sat up straight, as if he had just been jolted awake. "He lives outside the castle, in the stable. And is just an errand boy, doing what he's told to do"

"Not so. He's a fine specimen of a horse and keenly intelligent. Remember the rider only had to say 'go where I am going' and he knew what to do. A very perceptive animal."

"I see," Bobby rested his elbow on the armrest and cupped his chin into his hand,  
"So you are a mind reading beast, uh, male beast of burden, at your master's beck and call."

Alex smiled smugly as she sunk back into the cushions of the couch.

Bobby shook his head, "Mind reading, no, good profiling skills, yes. At anybody's beck and call, no." He reached over to take her glass for a refill. "I especially don't see the male part."

"Well, I don't see you as a sexist self-centered narcissistic ass. Which reminds me," she added, "have you finished that Greek mythology book you borrowed?"

Bobby paused while freshening their drinks and gestured down the hall. "Yes, it's on the night stand in the bedroom."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Once Upon a Movie Night Chapter Four

AUTHOR: Tubbie

RATING: T or that thing we know as PG to be safe

BETAed by: Linda

Ok, I know this is a short chapter, I will wrap this story up in the next chapter.

Please review. That way I know somebody is reading and that they might want more.

(Gasp!) To those who have reviewed, Thanks. Really, Really Thanks.

Chapter 4

As Alex began walking down the hall, she could sense the light beginning of a buzz coming on. It was warm and fuzzy. She opened Bobby's bedroom door and flipped on the light. The muted light of the bedroom was easier on her laden eyes. Between the drinks and lateness of the hour sleep was faintly calling to her.

As she looked around the room she thought something was different. The room seemed smaller? Then she noticed it - the biggest bed she had ever seen. "Bobby, did you blow a whole week's pay on this?"

He came up behind her with drinks in hand. "More like two weeks, actually. Uh, do you think it's…"

"It's amazing. You know, I wondered how you ever slept on that single bed you had."

"Years of being used to the comforts of a military bunk bed." He held out her drink, and she took it. "It's a plus King size. I had to order it specially. It's has a no motion mattress, with a form memory, and… oh, just sit on it. You'll see what I mean."

Alex sat on the foot end of the bed, extending her right arm, palm open and down, applying pressure into the mattress. "Hey, that is nice. It's firm, but soft." She then popped off her shoes, set her drink on the floor, and laid belly down with her elbows bent to prop up her head. "Ok, so maybe you are a skirt chasing cad after all."

Bobby set his glass down on the nightstand, and sat on the bed. He removed his shoes and then leaned back against the headboard. He tossed a pillow to the foot of the bed for Alex. "Is that what your magical mind reading skills tell you?"

"Who buys a motionless mattress for one? Sure, you're a big guy, but you have acres of bed here."

He shrugged. "The only way I could get the length I wanted was to get the width as well."

"It's a great bed," Alex felt another yawn sneaking up. "And it is making me want to head home to my bed."

"Alex, it's late, and cold outside, why, why not just stay here. I know you find my couch comfortable."

"Right…" Alex smiled. "The early morning times I've crashed on your couch were after all night stake outs. When Deakins had the mercy to let us grab a couple hours before hitting the streets again. I don't know if I can survive the couch longer than two hours."

"Sleep here." Bobby indicated the bed they were upon.

Alex suppressed a cough, and for about a nanosecond she felt very sober.

"You can have that 20 acres and I'll take this 20 acres." Bobby raised his hand in a boy scouts salute and added, "I promise not to bite."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dinner, a movie, getting drunk, and now a sleep over. You're good with this."

"Alex, are you good with this ?" Bobby asked quietly, thinking he may have stepped over the line.

She looked at him, trying to find a reason to go. Nevertheless, she felt safe and comfortable. Moreover, if she told herself the truth, she wanted to stay as much as he wanted her to stay.

"I'm too tired to argue a dozen reasons why we shouldn't be good with this. So, yeah I'm good with this."


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Once Upon a Movie Night Chapter Five  
AUTHOR: Tubbie at Anyone who would like. Please drop me an email so I can visit.  
RATING: T or that thing we used to call PG to be safe  
BETAed by Linda (ever vigilant and ready beta)  
DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One

This is the last chapter to this story.  
I think.  
Please read and review

Chapter 5

If Alex was going stay at Bobby's for the night she at least wanted an answer to the question that had brought her to his place.

"Are you going to tell me why you relate to this movie? And it is not Avenant."

Bobby seemed a bit surprised by her question.

"Ah, Alex it's just a fairy tale. You, you don't really relate to a studly horse, do you?" Bobby didn't look at her, but stared into the drink he was holding.

Alex laid her head to the side and scrunched the pillow up under her chin. "It's not just any fairy tale, it is the fairy tale for you. I watched you as you watched the movie. You relate to him, probably made the connection when you were a kid."

She could tell he still didn't want to talk about it; the connection was too deep, somehow too personal. "Bobby, look at me." He glanced up. "Bobby if you want me to stay, you have to let me in."

He resumed his stare into his glass. 'Let you in. Hell, I don't want to let you out! She's right; I owe a conclusion to her question, at least one answer.'

Sensing he was uncomfortable, she moved up next to him, kneeling and resting back on her heels. "Penny for your thoughts," Alex said softly.

He hadn't felt her move closer. He looked up to see if she was as close as she sounded.  
Alex smiled, wanting to lighten his mood. "Well, that proves your motionless mattress works fine."

Bobby returned his gaze to his drink. "I found Beast to be, uh, conflicted. Trapped between two lives, that of a free man and that of a beast."

"You felt this kind of struggle growing up?" Alex asked softly.

"As a kid, I was just another kid, or that's what I first thought, I knew I was different.  
The other kids, hell the adults that knew me, they acted different, scared yet, somewhat fascinated." Bobby glanced at her. "As I got older, people's reaction became an odd mix. Still it was a bit of curiosity and fear. I just couldn't seem to blend in. I was myself. I was the fascinating creature." Bobby said the last line as if it left bitter taste in his mouth.

He ran his finger around the rim of his glass, following the motion with his eyes, anything to avoid looking back at Alex. He hoped that was enough of an answer for her.

"You saw that duality in yourself, but there is something more." Alex was giving him a small verbal nudge.

"Oh, that was pretty much it." Bobby smiled, but there was no mirth from his lips; he wasn't convincing her.

Alex didn't say anything for a bit. She just looked at him. She knew there was more on his mind; he connected something else with the story.

Bobby knew she was watching him, but it didn't bother him. Most people would be uncomfortable having someone watch them. However, Alex wasn't someone; she was Alex. He liked being around her and missed her when she wasn't with him. She was always interesting company, and she seemed to have a calming effect on him just by being with him. He would rather have her here staring at him, than be here alone staring at the walls.

Then Alex knew. She should have skipped the rum and gone home. It was too obvious what he was avoiding.

"Beauty."

'Damn,' Bobby thought. He nodded in reply and continued. "Beast exists just fine until Beauty comes into his life. It was if he had been blind and now could see. He experiences his world from her view. Like a child, this interpretation of the reality he knows from her eyes is so different. The more time she is with him the more he wants her with him all the time. Beauty was drawn to the intriguing Beast; he in turn falls in love with her. However, the story is a tragedy. Beast carries sadness in the knowledge that he and Beauty can never be together." He pauses, he doesn't want to finish his thought but he knows he has to, because she knows he has to. "And then she leaves and he dies."

"But, she comes back and he doesn't die." Alex replied. 'Abandonment. Bobby doesn't want to deal with the possibility of being left. Left alone.'

"She comes back too late" Bobby moved his head in a slow "no" motion. "The Beast dies and in his place a handsome prince appears. So, for a happy ending," Bobby sounded very sad, "the unconventional 'beast' has to become what he's not, a handsome prince, so, yes he does die."

"But it's not too late," Alex protested. "Beauty understands that Beast is a marvelous, kind, and thoughtful being. She begs him to live, so that he can be her husband. I think his transformation is to show that love is blind. She sees him as her prince. What is important is the way she really sees him. The inner him, that the rest of the world can't see, because no one knows him as well as she does."

"However, he was, alone and fine, good in his world. She changed his world, just her being there. He opened up his world to her. He wanted to share it all with her. He was fine until she stole his heart. I know this story very well; it doesn't have a happy ending. It, uh, his heart, it was his weakness, it was his end."

With that, Bobby drained the last of the amber liquid from his glass.

'If Bobby sees this as a tragedy, someone must have really gotten to him,' Alex thought. 'It crushed him breaking up. No wonder he was hesitant to talk about this.'

"Beast is not a loser." 'Bobby you are not a loser.' "In the end he gets the girl," Alex replied.

Bobby's head still down, he moved his eyes to looked up, and found her, as she continued. "Beast was changed, because love changes everything. It's a new beginning."  
Alex smiled broadly and slid down on her side, to lay with her arm propping her head up. She could feel the angst roll off him. "Who was she Bobby?"

'Oh, God.' Bobby thought. 'She had asked with the openness and sincerity of a child who was ready to believe.' He had to look away from her. He could see it in her eyes, she understood. He wanted it all to stay the same; because if it stayed the same they could continue, they would stay safe. If she put all the pieces together, and damn if she wasn't almost there, maybe she wouldn't like the story it made. Then she would leave. He would be alone. He would die inside.'

She was watching him again. He was processing a lot, and if need be, she would wait all night. 'She must have been someone very special to tie Bobby up in a knot like this.'

"Not was…" With those words, Bobby had to look her in the eyes. "Is."

Alex's eyes sparkled.

"I came back." Alex reached over and took hold of his hand. He looked down at their hands together. Her grip was firm, gentle and possessive. "Was I too late?"

"No," Bobby replied, just above a whisper. 'Damn near.'

"Good." Alex gave his hand a squeeze. "I came back. Back to you. Being gone to be a surrogate for my sister's baby wasn't that long. You did just fine without me."

Bobby shook his head no.

"Yes, you did fine. You didn't die did you?" Alex lightly teased.

"I felt dead. My heart felt ripped out. Everyday I asked myself what's the point; there is no one to share it all with. I just didn't care to work cases without you. I can't believe I solved what I did without you." He needed to breathe.

"Bobby." She raised her hand to his cheek. "I want to be with you." He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "We can expand our partnership, take it one day at a time, at pace we can be comfortable with. You let me in. If you want, I will stay. I promise I don't want you to change. Relax everything is good. We are good."

He tilted his head back as if to drink in this simple revelation of acceptance. He could relax now knowing she felt the same as he did. 'Love changes everything, change is evolution, and evolution is good. She leaves and he dies. But she came back and he is reborn.'

"Bobby." Alex's voice put his musing on hold as he opened his eyes and became lost in her eyes again.

"We are both up past our bedtimes, and we've got a lot to cover so how about sleep now, talk later?"

Bobby grinned and nodded his approval.

Alex patted the bed next to her. "I'll even share my 20 acres."

Fin?


End file.
